Titik Lemah
by NioNay
Summary: Kelemahannya kelemahanmu juga


**Titik Lemah**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Sakata Gintoki – Sarutobi Ayame**

 **Rated T**

 **Romance – Humor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…

Kelemahan Sachan itu kacamatanya. Kalau benda itu hilang dari wajahnya, mata yang sudah masuk minus tujuh—bahkan lebih mungkin—bakal menganggap semua hal yang ada di depannya sebagai Gintoki.

Dan itu dimanfaatkan Gintoki.

Dia sedang ngopi dengan kemanisan setara pemanis buatan. Dia memasukkan gula sebanyak tujuh sendok dalam satu cangkir. Duduk lesehan di balkon depan rumahnya di malam minggu begini layaknya jomblo ngenes tak punya jadwal main karena kawan-kawannya pada nge- _date_ sendiri-sendiri.

Lha, si Katsura Kotaro dengan kode maksimal diberi ship oleh produser dengan Ikumatsu, dikasih satu episode _full_ pula. Sakamoto tak perlu bertanya lagi _dating_ dengan siapa, dan Takasugi juga lagi sama cewek yang jadi anak buahnya—walau terpaksa, haha #plak.

Gintoki?

Dia justru malah banyak shipper, saking mirip harem gitu dia bingung mau sama siapa, dan akhirnya ngejomblo.

Enggak ding.

Suara "Gin- _san_ Gin- _san_ " mirip anak nyariin bapaknya di dalam rumah adalah bukti kalau Gintoki nggak ngejomblo. Dia yakin seratus persen orang yang terus memanggilnya itu sedang memeluk sesuatu atau kalau enggak kepalanya ketelen Sadaharu.

Gintoki menyeruput kopinya lagi sambil meletakkan kacamata Sachan di rambutnya. Biarkan dia seperti itu dulu. Gintoki lagi ngambek karena Sachan akhir-akhir ini tidurnya pecicilan yang mana Gintoki berakhir tidur di lantai sampai punggungnya pegel-pegel.

LHA YA BUKAN SALAH SACHAN DONG. Dia kan nggak sadar.

"Gin- _san_ …" Sachan berhasil keluar dari kungkungan mulut berbau Sadaharu. Kakinya berhasil membawanya ke teras depan rumah Gintoki yang mana di sana duduk seorang lelaki dengan santainya, melihat yang terkasih sedang linguk-linguk mirip anjing kehilangan majikan.

"Hei, _kochi kochi_ ," Gintoki ngasih kode, nggak tega juga liat kekasih nyaris terjungkal batas balkon. "Kacamatamu ada padaku."

"Gin- _san_ …" Sachan merangkak untuk meminimalisir kecelakaan yang lebih besar, tapi begitu tangannya nyaris meraih kimono Gintoki, Gintoki justru menyeret tubuhnya ke pojokan balkon.

Kurang ajar, kekasih macam apa dia.

"Jangan begitu, Sachan. Kau selalu ceroboh pada kacamatamu," Gintoki sekarang memakai kacamatanya, menggoda kekasihnya sekali lagi.

Walau akhirnya matanya rabun mendadak karena pake kacamata minus gede-gedean. Arah tujuan Sachan makin ngawur. Padahal Gintoki sudah memberi _hint_ lewat suaranya. Kepalanya bahkan nyaris nyantol di antara tiang balkon.

Gintoki akhirya bertindak. Dia mengambil posisi di belakang Sachan dan menaruh kacamata pada tempatnya semula. Sebelum Sachan bereaksi apa pun, tangannya sudah menarik tubuh Sachan dan membawanya ke pangkuannya.

"Kau selalu saja ceroboh," bisik Gintoki seduktif. "Lama-lama kuikat kau agar tak kemana pun."

IYA, GINTOKI TAHU BANGET SAMA "M"-NYA SACHAN.

Sekarang Sachan lagak malu-malu dengan wajah merah dan menutup pipinya dengan tangan. " _Mo_ … Gin-san. _Dame yo_ …"

Apaan Sachan lagak _tsundere_ , haha.

"Bagaimana kacamataku ada padamu?" Sachan duduk anteng di pangkuan Gintoki yang sekarang pura-pura tidur di belakangnya. Hembusan napasnya sengaja dikeraskan agar menggelitik tengkuk Sachan.

"Aku kesal padamu," Gintoki mengeratkan pelukannya karena lama-lama makin nyaman berada dalam posisi ini. Dia bahkan menjamin bakal tidur nyenyak dalam posisinya ketimbang tidur biasanya yang suka ditendang Sachan.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? _Gomenasai_ Gin- _san_ , aku banyak salah padamu," Sachan langsung berbalik yang mana merusak posisi nyaman Gintoki dan membuat lelaki itu kesal. Dalam keadaan sadar atau tidur, Sachan selalu pecicilan. "Kau boleh mengikatku keras," Sachan membayangkan sadisnya Gintoki. "Gantung aku kalau mau," dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Gintoki menatap kekasihnya datar. Tiba-tiba mengambil kacamata yang sudah ditaruhnya, lalu pergi masuk rumah tanpa pamit, tega meninggalkan Sachan sendirian.

Namanya juga sadis. Gintoki makin ngambek.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidur di bawah."

Gintoki masih ngambek dengan Sachan dan kalau mau tahu kacamatanya belum dibalikin. Sachan sendiri butuh sejaman untuk bisa sampai ke kamar dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Gintoki pun masih tega saat melihat Sachan memakai piyama dan tidak karuan memasang kancing. Dia malah menikmati pemandangan tiga kancing yang belum terpasang di bawah sampai kulit perutnya terlihat dan bongkahan dadanya sedikit mengintip.

Toh begitu Gintoki masih mode sadis.

Dia sudah menggelar _futon_ untuk Sachan tidur sedang dirinya tidur di kasur _king size_ hadiah dari klien karena Gintoki berhasil memandikan anoa. Dia lalu melempar guling gede yang biasanya dijadikan salah arti oleh Sachan sebagai dirinya.

" _Nande_ Gin- _san_? Apa kita kembali ke masa lalu dan tidur di _futon_ sambil memeluk erat? Kyaaa… aku cinta padamu, Gin- _san_. Hmm… hmm…"

Tuh kan Sachan salah paham. Dia memeluk guling itu erat banget dan mendadak langsung terlelap. Entah Sachan itu idiot atau apa.

Beberapa menit setelah keterlelapan Sachan, Gintoki ikut menyusul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apanya yang nyusul? Dia bahkan belum terlelap sama sekali. Kasur yang ditidurinya serasa seluas gurun Sahara. Tidak ada tendangan dan pelukan mendadak dari Sachan, rasanya sepi sekali. Gintoki lalu mengintip ke bawah, di mana Sachan dalam tidur pun memanggil namanya, dan guling yang jadi salah paham oleh Sachan terus dipeluknya erat. Kancing yang berhasil dipasang oleh Sachan malah ikut terlepas semua, memperlihatkan kulit mulus yang tidak memakai _bra_ sampai Gintoki kira ada bakpao nyantol di dada Sachan.

Apa? Aksi Gintoki melihat dada Sachan masuk _rated_ M, nih?

Tiba-tiba Gintoki bangun. Oh, mungkin tiap malam Sachan memeluk guling itu dan Gin- _san_ malah diusirnya. Ckck, mendadak Gintoki _jealous_ dengan guling.

Gintoki bangun dari kasur dan menghampiri Sachan. Tanpa panjang pikir tangannya maju dan mengambil guling—duh, ini sih malah rebutan dulu dengan Sachan.

"Dasar guling sialan!" yeay! Gintoki berhasil melempar guling nista itu ke pojokan kamar. Akibat perbuatannya, dalam tidur Sachan merasa ditinggal Gintoki.

"Gin- _san_ … jangan pergi," tangannya menggapai udara.

"Aku tidak pergi, bodoh," tangan Gintoki pun berusaha menenangkan tangan Sachan dan meyakinkan alam bawah sadarnya untuk menstimulus kalau Gintoki tuh di sini. Sekarang dia harus mengancingkan piyama kekasihnya dulu. Dia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada kekasihnya. Maksudnya, kan Gintoki masih mode ngambek tuh. Gengsi dong ngambek-ngambek malah grepe-grepe kulit pacar.

"Gin- _san, dame yo_ … Jangan pergi," tak disangkanya, Sachan malah menarik tangan Gintoki. Walhasil Gintoki ikut berbaring dengan pendaratan tak mulus. Dia pun belum berhasil mengancingkan semuanya, masih satu.

NGGAK NGEFEK KALI!

"Masa bodo lah."

Gintoki nggak mau tahu ya, pokoknya ini salah Sachan yang mengundang Gintoki paksa. Apa-apaan aksi idiotnya sampai detik ini. Pokoknya tetep salah Sachan.

Walau sejuta persen dia tahu ini karena ulahnya. Kelemahan Sachan tak memakai kacamata adalah kelemahan Gintoki juga karena Sachan dengan polosnya malah mengeluarkan aksi erotik yang membangkitkan sesuatu di dalam diri Gintoki.

Seperti malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gin- _chan no baka aru_ ," ini ada Kagura yang tiba-tiba mukul Gintoki. Walhasil si bos Yorozuya terpental ke pojokan rumah.

" _Itte na_ … Oi, Kagura! Durhaka sekali kau," Gintoki bangkit dan kembali duduk di kursi kebesaran sambil membuka susu strawberinya.

"Kau juga idiot _aru_! Kenapa kau menjual kasurnya?! Kalau tak suka buatku saja _aru_."

"Haaah… kasur itu membawa petaka. Lagipula ditaruh di kamarmu juga tidak pas, bodoh."

Kagura masih tidak mengerti maksud petaka yang dikatakan Gintoki. Petaka apa? Gintoki tidur di kasur mendadak tambah idiot? Matanya lalu memutar pada kekasih Gintoki yang sudah setengah tahun tinggal bersama mereka.

"Sachan, kau tahu kenapa Gin- _chan no baka_ menjual kasurnya _aru_?"

"Aku tidak tahu Kagura."

Lupakan soal jual kasur. Kagura sekarang malah fokus pada Sachan yang sibuk pijit-pijit badan seolah sedang pegel-pegel. "Kau kenapa _aru ka_?" matanya mengikuti tempat pijatan Sachan dan menemukan ruam-ruam merah di lehernya. Syal ungu yang biasa dipakai Sachan dilepas dan Kagura menemukan banyak ruam di dada.

"Entahlah. Semalam aku merasa banyak nyamuk menggigitku, tapi kenapa badanku pegal sekali?"

"Ah, itu petakanya. Kau semalam kedatangan drakula jahat dan dia meminum darahmu."

ITU TADI GIN- _SAN_ LOH NGARANG CERITA. Sekarang dia minum susu strawberi dengan damai tanpa merasa bersalah. Drakulanya itu ya kau, Gintoki.

" _Hidoi na_ … kau tak menyelamatkanku? Bagaimana jika aku kehabisan darah?" Sachan menatap pada Gintoki yang duduk di kursi kebesaran. Iya, kacamatanya udah dibalikin. Gintoki nggak ngambek lagi setelah mendapat servis bawah sadar semalam.

"Karena… semalam kau sangat manis, makanya aku tidak berhenti."

Ambigay banget yang dikatakan Gintoki. Sekarang Sachan masang wajah super gak paham dan Gintoki melanjutkan minum susu dengan damai. Kagura yang jadi pendengar pembicaraan orang dewasa menafsirkan apa yang dikatan Gintoki tadi adalah bohong. Walau dia tidak tahu apa maksud yang dikatakan Gintoki, tapi pokoknya Gintoki bohong pada Sachan.

Oh ya, omong-omong guling gedenya juga dijual.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **End…**

 **.**

 **.**

Haha… iya tahu ini pair terlimit dari pairs yang ada, tapi mau gimana lagi. Kalo pair straight aku emang gak bisa berpindah hati. Dari episode pertama Gintama aku udah suka sama Sachan dan Gintoki, walau pun toh tiap mereka ketemu sama Gintoki disadisin melulu. Tapi itu juga wujud kasih sayangnya ke Sachan, kan? Haha… #ngeles. Ya sudah bagi yang sudah baca terima kasih, dan harap banget dikasih komen ^_^


End file.
